Surreptitious
by FanficFantic
Summary: Clark gets into trouble. Lots of little details. Lex underestimates Victria, and she plans to get him. Number 3 in my series. PLEASE REVIEW!


Surreptitious (Meaning-To do something by sneaky, or secret means.)  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Smallville, or any of its characters.  
  
(Warning, this one SUCKS! If you didn't read the first two...do it NOW!)  
  
Before: Surge, Anything you can do  
  
Classroom-Algebra  
  
A new teacher walks in at the bell. He has an inch long beard, a short figure, and a knowledgeable look on his face. The student stare at the new teacher. He turns to the board and writes: Mr. Norlean  
  
Pete-Look at that guy  
  
Chloe-I know, this is going to be interesting  
  
Mr. N-Ok ok, I'm your new teacher. You all probably want to start making jokes, and giving me trouble, but I'm staying for a while, and if you do choose to push me, your grade and dignity will be hurt, not me. Clear?  
  
He looked at all the students with inspecting eyes.  
  
Mr. N-I know math, and that's what I'm here to teach, not manors. We don't want to get behind, were did your teacher leave off?  
  
Clark-Chapter 7-4, Slopes  
  
Mr. N-You must be Mr. Kent? She told me a lot about you, said you had a gift for math? I'll be challenging that gift of yours Clark  
  
Clark looked worried, as if he was talking about his `secret'. Mr. N turned threw his book to the chapter.  
  
Mr. N-Oh yes, slopes. This is a simple concept. Listen and you will learn  
  
(End of class) bell rings.  
  
Mr. N-Ok, page 432, 1 threw 15, 17 threw 24, and do 27 and 28! You are dismissed. -- Clark, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Clark-Yeah, what do you need?  
  
Mr. N-I will expect you to do 1 threw 28  
  
Clark looked disappointed, even though it was not a big deal.  
  
Mr. N-I said I'm going to push you, and I want to see what you can do. If you do have the gift of math, there are so many career choices for you out there. I'm helping you  
  
Clark-Yeah, thank you  
  
Mr. N-Oh, and Clark?  
  
Clark turned around back to him  
  
Mr. N-Tell your mother that Bill Norlean is in town?  
  
Clark-Yeah, sure  
  
Mr. N gave him an admiring look.  
  
Hallways after school  
  
Chloe-What did that new teacher want?  
  
Clark-Oh, just wants me to tell my mom he said hi  
  
Chloe-He creeps me out  
  
Clark-He doesn't seem that bad actually  
  
Pete-Teachers pet  
  
Clark-Hardly  
  
The three laugh at Clark. Their cheeriness stops when they hear a couple yelling at each other a few yards down the hall. It was Lana and Whitney. The words from Whitney were very strict, sounding like a father yelling at his daughter's boyfriend. Lana's voice was almost the same. She was very mad. Some of it might have been fear of all the attention they were getting. Though she was popular, she was very insecure.  
  
Lana-Nothing Whitney  
  
Whitney-You...I don't know! Why -- how could you do this to me!  
  
Lana-I didn't do anything  
  
Whitney-Do you think I'm blind? Or, or stupid Lana?  
  
Lana-No, you are making a big deal of nothing!  
  
Whitney-Nothing...nothing...  
  
Lana-There is nothing there Whitney  
  
With that she turned around and walked away. Of course, she bumps into our friend Clark.  
  
Clark-You ok Lana?  
  
Lana was in tears. She gave a stare into his eyes, and kept walking. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk to him, she wanted to get out of school.  
  
Chloe-That didn't look good  
  
Clark-I wonder what that was  
  
Pete-What ever it was, wasn't good  
  
Chloe-Ok, I have to finish some things at the torch  
  
Pete-Ok  
  
Chloe-Maybe we can meet up at the Beanery at sevenish?  
  
Clark-I'll see ya there  
  
Pete-Yep  
  
Chloe-Buy guys  
  
Chloe and Clark had a `I will miss you, talk to you later' kind of kiss. They looked at each other softly, and then separated from each other's arms.  
  
Kent Farm  
  
Clark was walking down the driveway, but he stops when he sees Lana slouching over a fence. He was looking for the words to say to her. He knew the fight was going to be hard on Lana. But he was going to be a good friend, and he marched over.  
  
Clark-Lana?  
  
Lana-Clark, hey. Sorry about today in the hall...  
  
Clark-You just needed to run away  
  
Lana-Yeah  
  
Clark-I know how that is, I remember I did that one night, and I gained a new friend for it  
  
Lana-That night before homecoming  
  
Clark-Yeah  
  
Lana-You never told me why you were there  
  
Clark smiled at her but felt uncomfortable about talking about what he found out that night  
  
Clark-You -- you ok?  
  
Lana-No  
  
Clark-You going to tell me?  
  
Lana-When I know what's wrong  
  
Clark-You and Whitney got in a fight?  
  
Lana-Yeah  
  
Clark-Anything I can do?  
  
Lana-Listen?  
  
Clark-I listen a lot more then people think  
  
Lana-Its weird. It's like...  
  
Clark-Its like having something everyone but you wants  
  
Lana-Yeah, it used to be my childhood dream, being with a guy like Whitney  
  
Clark-I find that hard to believe. You were thinking of guys when you were five?  
  
Lana laughs...she is recalls a memory.  
  
Lana-When I was that old, I ran around with my red baby blanket tied around my neck like a cape. I always dreamed of being some hero  
  
Clark smiled at her  
  
Lana-I pretended to run really fast, fly, see threw walls...  
  
Clark-I know how that is  
  
Clark looks down with his shoulders slumped. He never really realized how much some people wish they could do what he could. Lana bumps into him a little.  
  
Lana-What was your dream?  
  
Clark-Keep this one a secret?  
  
Lana-Yeah  
  
Clark-I always wanted to set the record for the fastest runner on Earth  
  
Lana giggles a little.  
  
Lana-Really? You don't look like a sprinter  
  
Clark-I'm faster then most people think  
  
Lana-Why aren't you in track then?  
  
Clark-Well, um -- my Dad...  
  
Lana-Oh yeah, the farm  
  
They share a glance. Clark saw that see still didn't feel much better. Lana noticed that he was looking a little too happy to be the Clark Kent she knew.  
  
Lana-How are you and Chloe?  
  
Clark-Great! I never thought I'd like her like that...until I took a look at her  
  
Lana-I'm really happy for you  
  
Clark-Thanks  
  
Lana-So why don't I act happy?  
  
Clark-Your upset about Whitney  
  
Lana-No, that's not it  
  
She looks at him and slowly stumbles away down the driveway. Clark had his mouth open ready to say something, but she looked like she just wanted to run off again.  
  
Clark-Yeah, its so cool to see threw walls  
  
Clark hears the yelling voice of his father  
  
Mr. Kent-Clark, your chores aren't doing them selves!  
  
With that, Clark ran to the barn.  
  
Beanery  
  
The three best friends are in their favorite table. Clark and Pete had coffee, and Chloe had a café latte.  
  
Chloe-Oh great! Look at the time  
  
Clark-What's wrong?  
Chloe-My dad said I had to be home by eight. If I'm not home he will make you dodge bullets! (Smiles)  
  
Pete-Ha! You better hurry up then, for Clark's sake  
  
Clark-See you later Chloe  
  
The kiss in the booth, and Chloe slides out  
  
Chloe-Later  
  
Chloe leaves the Beanery  
  
Pete-Wow, it's getting late! Maybe we should be off soon  
  
Clark-Yeah lets go  
  
The two leave their seats and start to walk out. They pass Mr. N  
  
Mr. N-Oh, hello Clark  
  
Clark-Hi  
  
Pete-Hi teach, we got to get going  
  
Mr. N-Sorry, Clark, can you sit down for a while?  
  
Clark slides in the booth.  
  
Clark-I'll se you tomorrow Pete  
  
Mr. N-Do you hang around here often?  
  
Clark-Yeah, just about every night  
  
Mr. N-You are dating Miss. Sullivan?  
  
Clark-Yeah  
  
Mr. N-How long?  
  
Clark felt odd talking to an unattractive teacher about his girlfriend.  
  
Clark-Not that long  
  
Mr. N-How long have you known her?  
  
Clark-My whole life in Smallville  
  
Mr. N-You weren't born in Smallville?  
  
Clark-No, I was adopted  
  
Mr. N-I like it here. I used to live here, and my dad had to move for his job in Metropolis.  
  
I'm also upset about a Luthor staying in this town.  
  
Clark-Lex is my best friend  
  
Mr. N-Really? How did that happen?  
  
Clark-Long story  
  
Mr. N-He is trouble  
  
Clark-He's a nice guy.  
  
Clark looks at the weird color of Mr. N's coffee  
  
Clark-What do you drink here?  
  
Mr. N-I just recently grew a liking for it, here, have a taste  
  
Clark-No, that's ok  
  
Mr. N-Oh come on Clark, I didn't poison it  
  
Clark thought it was ridiculous, but he liked this teacher. He grabbed it and took a few gulps, not realizing how thirsty he was. He slowly swallowed the last sip, and gave him back the cup. Just then, Lex walks on over.  
  
Lex-Hey Clark  
  
Clark-What was that?  
  
Mr. N-Coffee with a lot of gin  
  
He seemed to find it funny, but Clark looked extremely worried. Lex observed this look.  
  
Clark-It was what?  
  
Mr. N-Just some gin Clark, don't worry about it, you will be fine. Lex?  
  
Clark-I can't have that stuff  
  
Lex-You had gin?  
  
Mr. N-It was a few sips  
  
Lex-I don't know who you are, but...  
  
Mr. N-I'm Mr. Norlean, Clarks new math teacher. I didn't think you would, but I'm sure you remember my best friend, Tom Sparker? The one that died....  
  
Lex gave a look that was pure evil, with some sacredness in his eyes.  
  
Lex-A teacher giving a student alcohol? I could take this to court  
  
Mr. N-Look, he's fine  
  
Lex-Clark?  
  
Clark-I need to get home  
  
Lex-Come on  
  
Clark-I'll be fine  
  
Lex-You think your parents will want to know that there son is walking home drunk?  
  
Clark-I'm not drunk  
  
Lex-You can still become very sick  
  
Clark gets up and starts to walk out  
  
Lex-The black car right out front, and that's that  
  
Mr. N-Lex!  
  
Lex turns around to him  
  
Lex-you don't say a thing about him in this town, got it?  
  
Lex's (nice) Car  
  
Clark has his head in his hands leaning forward. He looks up superfast. Luckily Lex had his eyes on his blind spot.  
  
Lex-Clark, you feeling ok yet?  
  
Clark-Not really, I'm a littledizzy  
  
Lex-What was that?  
  
Clark-Sorry, justnotfeelingthatgood  
  
Lex-Either you are really sick, you're your talking to fast  
  
Clark-What?  
  
Lex-You must be really sick, just keep your head down Clark  
  
Clark moves his head back down to his knees super fast. Once again, Lex wasn't looking at him. Clark didn't seem to notice what he just did. His movements are really fast.  
  
Lex-We are almost home Clark  
  
Clark-Whyareyoutalkingsoslow  
  
Lex-What?  
  
Clark just got a hint of what was going on. He looked out the window and saw the car going unusually slow (especially for Lex being the driver). He remembered when he first had alcohol. He was about nine, and thought his dad's beer was a pop. For the whole day he didn't have a sense of when he was in regular and speed mode. Now that he is older, it wasn't as easy to be fooled. Clark slowly moved. He thought if he moved slow, he would look somewhat normal.  
  
Clark-Can you drop me off here?  
  
Lex-Why, it's only about another half mile...  
  
Clark-I need air  
  
Lex-Just keep talking to me. What are you doing tomorrow night?  
  
It was very hard to understand Lex when he was talking about three times slower.  
  
Clark-Probably just staying at home  
  
Lex-You guys don't leave the house much do you?  
  
Clark-Not really  
  
Lex-Well, maybe tomorrow you can enjoy a night out of the house.  
  
Clark couldn't understand the tone of Lex's voice, but he didn't care. He wanted to get out of that car. He saw the KENT FARM Sign, and knew it was almost over.  
  
Lex-Clark, you're home, need help?  
  
Clark-No, I think I can make it to the door  
  
Lex-Get out kid  
  
Lex said that very humorously, like a joke. Clark could not tell.  
  
Clark-What was that?  
  
Lex-I was just kidding Clark, now get inside. I'll make a few phone calls about that teacher.  
  
Clark-Thanks Lex  
  
Just when Clark shut the door (accidentally a little too hard) Lex started off. Clark just stood there until Lex was out of site, and he ran in the house.  
  
Clark-Mom, Dad?  
  
Clark grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started to write. It seemed forever until they came in the room. Clark grabbed a wash rag and damped it with warm water. He ran over to the couch, and laid down with the cloth on his head. His parents see the note.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Why are you in such a hurry Clark? -- Clark?  
  
Mr. Kent-What does this say?  
  
They read the note and looked at each other.  
  
Mr. Kent-Lets let him sleep on that couch for a while, and see how he is in the morning  
  
Mrs. Kent-You don't think we should put him up in bed?  
  
Mr. Kent-It looks like he is already comfortable. This will be one long night for him  
  
Mrs. Kent looks at the note again.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Bill Norlean?  
  
Mr. Kent-That name is familiar  
  
Mrs. Kent-He moved to Metropolis when I was in High School, I used to date him  
  
Mr. Kent-I remember him, he used to live here in Smallville  
  
Mrs. Kent-Wonder why he is here, and giving our son alcohol  
  
Clark felt a fly land on him nose. He walked over to retrieve the green fly swatter. He laid back down with it in hand. Clark hears the fly is back, and spots him on the coffee table. When the fly least expected it...SMACK!!!  
  
Clark-Stupid fly  
  
He put the fly swatter on the table, and laid back down.  
  
Lex's Mansion  
  
Victoria walks in the library with Lex sitting at his desk.  
  
Victoria-Where were you?  
  
Lex-I had to give Clark I ride home; some teacher of his gave him a drink  
  
Victoria-Why are you so nice to him?  
  
Lex-Its an interest  
  
Victoria-In what?  
  
Lex paused.  
  
Lex-Tomorrow I'll find out what you saw in that cellar  
  
Victoria-How?  
  
Lex-I'll sneak around  
  
Victoria-Do you have a plan?  
  
Lex-Not really  
  
Victoria-Why is this boy so important to you?  
  
Lex-He has secrets  
  
Victoria-What will you do when you find them out?  
  
Lex-Not your concern  
  
Victoria-Oh come on Lex, let me in on what you know?  
  
Lex smiles  
  
Lex-No  
  
Victoria-Oh, fine then  
  
Victoria grabs him and they kiss (Ewwwww)  
  
Next morning, the Kent Farm  
  
Clark wakes up, feeling much better.  
  
Clark-Mom, hi  
  
Mrs. Kent-About time you woke up, we are leaving for the farmers market soon  
  
Clark-I hope I didn't scare you last night  
  
Mrs. Kent-Its ok Clark, go wash up  
  
Clark-Be down in a minute  
  
Clark walks upstairs. Mrs. Kent looks at the table and notices the green fly swatter isn't put away. She picked it up and put it back on its hook by the phone.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Good old fly swatter  
  
Mr. Kent walks in  
  
Mrs. Kent-Martha, is Clark up and ready?  
  
Mrs. Kent-Almost  
  
Mr. Kent-Is he ok?  
  
Mrs. Kent-He looked fine to me. I just don't know how he could have controlled himself in front of Lex  
  
Mr. Kent-A good thing he did  
  
Mrs. Kent gives him an angry look. Clark comes down the stairs with that blue t-neck sweater he wore in Hug.  
  
Clark-I'm ready (And he is looking good!)  
  
Kent Truck  
  
Mr. Kent is driving, Mrs. Kent is in the middle, and Clark is slouched on the passenger's side.  
  
Mrs. Kent-Are you sure your ok Clark?  
  
Clark-Yeah I'm fine, just thinking  
  
Mrs. Kent-About what?  
  
Clark-I don't know, Stuff,--Chloe  
  
Mr. Kent-Is she meeting us there?  
  
Clark-Yeah  
  
Clark leans his head against the window and looks like he is trying to get a quick half nap. POP! The front left tire was totally destroyed. They were going over a small bridge over land. The car spun out and burst threw the rails. The car tipped upside down, and landed on the top on the grass. Clark finally woke up when they were falling. In panic, he just sat in his seat, almost forgetting it won't hurt him. When they hit the ground, Clark looked at his parents.  
  
Clark-Mom, mom! Dad?  
  
Mr. Kent-I'm fine son. Get out of here and call the paramedics.  
  
Clark-I'm not leaving you and mom  
  
Mr. Kent-You can't let them know you were here  
  
Some Smallvillian came across the accident. He pulled over and grabbed his cell phone.  
  
Clark-I could have done something dad  
  
Mr. Kent-No you couldn't  
  
Clark-How can you say that! I can run super fast, see threw walls, lift cars over my head, and float! What do you mean I couldn't have done anything  
  
Mr. Kent-This is no time for an argument. You better leave now son  
  
Smallvillian Person-Is everyone all right?  
  
Clark-My parents  
  
Smallvillian Person-I called 911, they will be here soon, are they alive?  
  
Clark-Yeah, my mom is out of it though  
  
Smallvillian Person-Were you in the car?  
  
Clark-Um, no. I was walking home, and I saw them  
  
Smallvillian Person-I was going to say--  
  
The cars pull up. Skip all this stuff, Mr. and Mrs. Kent are on stretchers. Whitney so happens to pass them, and he pulls over.  
  
Cop Bob-Clark, your parents will be fine  
  
Clark-Yeah  
  
Cop Bob-Do you know what happened?  
  
Clark-Not really  
  
Cop Bob-We think it had to do something with one of the tires  
  
Clark-Can I go with them to the hospital?  
  
Cop Bob-I'm -- I'm afraid not. Their conditions are critical enough not to have any other passengers in the trucks.  
  
Clark-Bet what am I going to do?  
  
Cop Bob-Don't worry, just go home. We will call you when it is ok to stop by. It's just not good to wait in the lobby all day  
  
Clark nods at him and turns around. He sees Whitney walking to him.  
  
Whitney-Clark, are you ok?  
  
Clark-Yeah, my parents were in an accident  
  
Whitney-Are they ok?  
  
Clark-Yeah, I think they will be fine. What -- what are you doing here?  
  
Whitney-I was actually on my way to your house  
  
Clark-Why?  
  
Whitney-I wanted to talk to you, do you need a ride home?  
  
Clark-Yeah, thanks  
  
Kent living room  
  
Clark is sitting in a chair, and Whitney is on the couch.  
  
Whitney-I need your help Clark  
  
Clark-With what?  
  
Whitney-As you probably know, Lana and me -- got in a fight  
  
Clark-You want to tell me to lay off of her or something?  
  
Whitney-Actually, I was wondering if you could talk to her  
  
Clark-What do you want me to say?  
  
Whitney-I love her Clark, I can't stand being away from her  
  
Clark-If you really feel that why, you should show her that  
  
Whitney- If you don't want to help, I'll understand. I have been the biggest jerk to you...  
  
Clark-I'll help, but I won't promise anything  
  
Whitney gets up and walks to look at some pictures near the corner  
  
Whitney-I understand why Lana is such a close friend of yours  
  
Clark throws him a charming smile. Whitney was looking on the floor in the corner.  
  
Whitney-Hey Kent, what happened here?  
  
Whitney was referring to a breaking hole in the floor. He walked to it and ran his fingers past it.  
  
Clark-I don't know  
  
Whitney-Looks like it came from the basement  
  
Clark-Yeah, it does  
  
Clark completely forgot about that. He looked a little shocked because he didn't know he broke the floor. Whitney was acting to be very interested cause he was uncomfortable being nice to Clark.  
  
Whitney-Its like someone tried to punch threw it  
  
Clark-Yeah  
  
Whitney-Well, I better get going, thanks Clark  
  
Clark-Uh, no problem  
  
As Whitney left, he threw himself on the couch. He was so angry with himself for what happened to his parents. Once again, he puts himself for blame he had no control over. He couldn't understand why he couldn't wait in the lobby of the hospital. He looked at the phone thinking to call Chloe, but didn't feel like complaining to anybody. Though it would be nice to hold someone. He sprung up and ran out the door for Chloe's. In a few seconds he approached her front door. He knocked softly on it. No one answered. He figured they would be in town, so he made his way.  
  
Sidewalks of downtown Smallville  
  
Clark is walking alone looking for anyone he can talk to. He finally sees a face he always enjoyed seeing, Lana.  
  
Clark-Hey, Lana?  
  
Lana-Oh, hi Clark, are you ok?  
  
Clark-Oh yeah, I'll be fine  
  
Lana-How about your parents?  
  
Clark-I don't know, I couldn't go with them  
  
Lana-That's to bad, what are you doing here?  
  
Clark-I needed to get out of the house  
  
Lana-Yeah, me to, I'm still upset about Whitney  
  
Clark-And you will be until you talk to him  
  
Lana looked puzzled.  
  
Clark-I talked to him today, and--  
  
Lana-Whitney came to you?  
  
Clark-Yeah. He drove past the accident and drove me home, we talked for a while after that  
  
Lana-What did he say?  
  
Clark-He loves you, Lana. He's not upset with you, but with himself  
  
Lana-I can't believe Whitney came up to you  
  
Clark-I couldn't at first either, but he did. He really cares for you  
  
Lana looked happy  
  
Clark-You need to talk to him  
  
Lana-I know, I know that. It's just...  
  
Clark-Its hard to come up with the right words?  
  
Lana-Yeah, that's it.  
  
Clark-It won't be as hard as you think  
  
Lana-Thanks Clark, I think I need to talk to him  
  
Clark-No problem, that's why I'm here right?  
  
Lana-I'm glad you are  
  
Clark smiles as she walks by. Now back on track, he needed to find Chloe of Pete or...  
  
Lex-Hi Clark  
  
Clark-Hi Lex, what are you doing?  
  
Lex-Just putting some money in the bank  
  
Clark looked very distracted. He was glad he had found someone to talk to, but it wasn't the person he had in mind.  
  
Lex-Anything bothering you?  
  
Clark-Just a while ago my parents...  
  
Lex-What happened?  
  
Clark-They got in a car accident  
  
Lex-Are they ok?  
  
Clark-I don't know  
  
Lex-Where are they?  
  
Clark-The hospital, I wasn't allowed to go with them. The sheriff told me to just go home and they will call when I can see them  
  
Lex-Want a lift?  
  
Clark-Home?  
  
Lex-To your parents  
  
Clark-Yeah, thanks  
  
Lex's mansion  
  
Lex walks to Victoria  
  
Lex-This is to perfect  
  
Victoria-What?  
  
Lex-All three of them are out for the night, in the hospital  
  
Victoria-So what are you waiting for?  
  
Lex gave her that look (yeah...)  
  
Victoria-I still don't know why you couldn't hire someone to do this  
  
Lex-I want to see it for myself  
  
Victoria-It still puzzles me, you doing this  
  
Lex-Why?  
  
Victoria-A rich man breaks into a barn to find what a poor boy is hiding  
  
Lex turned around and left threw the large wooden doors. Victoria's phone rings, and she answers it.  
  
Victoria-Hello?  
  
Sir Harry-Hi sweet heart, how is it coming?  
  
Victoria-He just left  
  
Sir Harry-Good, good  
  
Victoria-I better hurry with the call though. It will take Clark more then four minuets to get back home  
  
Sir Harry-Splendid  
  
She hangs up, and dials  
  
Victoria-Hello, Smallville Medical Hospital?  
  
Kent Farm  
  
Lex pulls up with his lights off into the driveway. He gets out of his car and sneaks over to the barn...  
  
Lex-Come on come on...where are you....  
  
He opens doors, looking inside, determined to find...  
  
Lex-Here it is!  
  
He looks for a light switch.  
  
Lex-Come on light...  
  
Lex takes another step in, and once again can't find the light switch. He steps out.  
  
Lex-I have a flashlight in my car  
  
Lex turns around to go off to his car when Clark zips around the corner, and stopped right in front of Lex. 


End file.
